


The summer of 1994

by Alltheladieslovemybigbluebuttfeathers



Series: Harry Potter fixes (wolfstar) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Fluffy, Gay Sirius Black, Gen, M/M, a little angst but nothing that needs sorting out, but we have harry so its gonna be ok, like all our friends are dead, wolfstar raising Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alltheladieslovemybigbluebuttfeathers/pseuds/Alltheladieslovemybigbluebuttfeathers
Summary: Remus, Sirius and Harry spend their first summer as a family, Harry has just graduated from third year at Hogwarts, Sirius' trial has just ended, proving him innocent, and Remus has just lost his job and been outed as a werewolf to the wizarding world. Sirius inherits 12 Grimmauld Place and the three spend the summer putting their lives back together, cleaning and redecorating, and learning to live with each other. Rated M for a couple smut scenes with Wolfstar but I'll make sure to designate those chapters in the notes so that you don't have to see it to read the fic





	The summer of 1994

The day after the first day of Sirius’s trial, Remus sat down with Harry in the Hogshead. The barman brought out a tea and a butterbeer. “Thank you, Aberforth,” Remus acknowledged him.

“What is this about Professor?”

“I’m hardly your Professor anymore, am I.” Remus laughed “I resigned two days ago, as you know.”

Harry sighed, remembering the conversation he had had with Remus “But you’re the best defence against the dark arts teacher we’ve ever had.”

Remus rolled his eyes “That’s not very contested territory as I understand it.” Remus smiled “I knew Gilderoy Lockhart when I was at school.”

“Really?” Harry furrowed his brow.

“He was two years above us.” Remus stated, “Sirius tried to” He cleared his throat a bit, and Harry furrowed his brow “Get to know him better in our 4th year, but Gilderoy wasn’t interested in anyone other than himself.”

“I have a feeling that you don’t mean what you just said” Harry said, confused “But I don’t know what you could mean.”

Remus smiled. “I supposed I’d hoped you’d be more like your mother.” He bit his lip “Sirius had to spell it out for James.”

“Spell what out?” Harry said, feeling stupid and a little annoyed.

“Your godfather is a flaming Homosexual, which is important for you to know if your going to live with him.” Harry stared into his butterbeer, not really comprehending. He’d never really heard the term ‘Homosexual’ before. He’d never talked to anyone about anything sexual before, between living with the Dursleys and evading death.

“I’m sorry, professor, but I don’t know what that is.”

“How old are you?” Remus asked.

“I’ll be 14 in July.”

“Merlin” Remus rubbed his brow. “I suppose I should be glad that this was your reaction, but this was really not how I expected this conversation to go.”

“Can you just explain it to me?” Harry asked, getting a little more annoyed.

“Sorry, Harry” Remus chuckled “A Homosexual is a man that likes other men or a woman who likes other women in the way that men and women traditionally like one another.”

Harry thought for a second “So Sirius dates men not women?”

“Yes.” Remus nodded, taking a sip from his teacup.

Harry shrugged “Ok.”

“Well, you see, Harry. Most people don’t understand that, and they think it’s wrong and unnatural. Even though it’s a bit like … oh, being a wizard.” Remus said “We have to pretend not to be wizards around muggles who aren’t in the know for our own safety, because they would be scared by it.” He thought for a second “although, it’s not really like that because there’s no people who believe that being gay is better the way that purebloods think they’re better, and there’s no way to tell if someone’s gay based on their parentage. But you understand the parallels, no?”

Harry nodded “So there can be muggles like Hermione’s parents who are loving and supporting even though she’s a witch, but there can also be muggles like the Dursleys who punished me for being a wizard, because I was different.”

“They did what?” Remus got serious all of a sudden, reminding Harry a bit of when he’d been a wolf, and Harry back tracked.

“I’ll tell you later, it wasn’t that bad,” He said “I’m just trying to wrap my head around this, yeah?”

Remus didn’t look happy about Harry’s reluctance to tell him, but he sighed and carried on “Yes, exactly like that, though most straight people seemed to lean towards the Dursley end of the spectrum, in my experience.”

“And gay is the word for someone who is Homosexual and straight is the word for someone who isn’t?”

“Yes!” Lupin exclaimed, happy that Harry was catching on so fast “Well, not exactly. See a straight person is someone who exclusively likes the opposite sex and gay is the word for someone who exclusively likes the same sex, but there are people who like both. They’re called bi, short for bisexual.”

Harry nodded “Ok.” Then he furrowed his brow again “But why didn’t Sirius tell me this?”

Remus smiled sadly “Well, Sirius has never really been accepted for it, except by Lily, a few of our female friends, and I. Even your dad, who was one of the most accepting people ever, had trouble at first. I suppose he was afraid of what you would say.”

“But I’ve always been told my dad was a great guy” Harry seemed a little hurt.

“He was Harry.” Remus said “That’s why he came around, but he was a bit of a homophobe before Sirius came out.”

“Homophobe?”

“Someone who doesn’t like gay people. But he changed when Sirius told him. He was similar but better about me being a werewolf. You see, he and Sirius once talked, in my presence, about who would be better at killing a werewolf. But then once they found out about me, they decided they had been wrong about werewolves because I was a decent guy, and they stuck up for me whenever somebody talked the way they had before they knew.”

“And so he talked badly about gay people, but then decided that Sirius was gay, but he was ok, so he stopped?”

“Not exactly.” Remus said “Sirius and James were all but brothers by 3rd year. Sirius came out to him first, and James started avoiding him. He thought he was gross, and that Sirius might start to try to be with James. Eventually Sirius punched him and they got into a fight, and everything was ok after that. Your dad and Sirius were like that when they fought. They’d avoid each other for a while, then they’d beat eachother up, then it was as if nothing had ever happened. I didn’t know if he was ok with all gay people or just ok with Sirius until he hexed Snape for picking on a rather feminine 2nd year boy. After that, your dad was his biggest supporter.”

“I guess that’s good then.” Harry said “I just don’t know why he thought it was bad in the first place.”

“Well, all his life, he’d been taught that gay men were predatory and sick, so his immediate thought was that Sirius would try to prey on him, but when Sirius didn’t do that, but instead beat him up for being an absolute wanker, if you’ll excuse my french, he realised that he didn’t understand what being gay really meant and that Sirius was still the same Sirius.”

“Ok. But then why did you accept him right away.”

“I’m bisexual, Harry.”

Harry looked surprised. “Oh.” Images of the shack flashed through his head, Remus hugging Sirius, Remus keeping Sirius’ secret, even when he thought Sirius was a murderer. Sirius begging Lupin not to transform, Sirius and Remus facing off as dogs, when Remus’ wolf had hesitated despite the presence of humans. “Are you in love with Sirius” Harry asked quietly.

Remus laughed “I should hope so. We’ve been engaged for the past 14 years.”

“That’s a long time to be engaged.” Harry said

“It’s currently illegal in most places for a man to marry another man.”

“So you’re just waiting for it to be legal” Harry demanded, angrily.

“Can’t do much else.” Remus said “Marriage is a legal document and if our marriage isn't recognized by law, it’s simply not a marriage.”

Harry’s brow furrowed “that’s stupid.”

“We’ve come a long way.” Remus said. “When I was born being gay was still illegal, now we just can’t get married.”

“You mean it was illegal to simply exist while being gay?”

“Not exactly, but it was illegal to engage in ‘homosexual activities’” Remus grinned. “But yes, if you ever wanted to speak to another man while gay in a friendly manner, it was illegal to exist while gay. Fortunately, that law was repealed when I was 7 years old, so I never had to face legal repercussions for being the way I am. Sirius feared it when he was pining after the muggle boy next door before he went to Hogwarts, but he was never found out.” Harry looked disturbed, and Lupin sighed “I just wanted to make sure you’re still comfortable living with us, assuming Sirius gets off.”

Harry brightened up immediately “Are you kidding, this makes it better!”

Remus looked taken aback “really?”

“Yeah, I get to have two almost parents like everybody else has instead of just one!” Harry grinned “And you’re cool, if I had to pick a professor to be a parental figure it would be either you or Hagrid. And after Fluffy, Aragog, and Norbert, I think I might not enjoy living with Hagrid, no matter how great a friend he is.”

Remus laughed “I’ll have to assume that those are some monstrous acquisitions of Hagrid’s. But your ok with Moony?”

“I know that Moony’s all I’ll have to deal with, but with Hagrid you never know what he’s going to bring around.”

* * *

Sirius almost cried when Dumbledore relented. He and Harry had spent the three weeks after the trial begging the old man to let Remus and Sirius take Harry. In the end Remus had been the one to convince him.

“I want what you couldn’t have Albus.” Remus said. “I want a husband.”

“I got you your husband, Remus,” Albus said.

“No, Sirius got my husband by bringing himself back, and besides, we aren’t married because the muggles and the ministry haven’t gotten around to making it legal,” Remus reprimanded. “Give us what other wizards have Albus, it’s what we want, it’s what Harry wants, it’s what those horrible people you gave him to want, and it’s what James and Lily would have wanted.”

“It’s too dangerous.”

“Then use the Fidelius charm, whatever needs to be done.”

“Whatever needs to be done?”

“Yes.”

“Remus, you must understand why Harry survived.” Dumbledore said, “It’s because of Lily. Severus begged Voldemort to spare Lily’s life, and Voldemort granted his wish. But when Lily wouldn’t step aside and let Voldemort kill Harry, she chose to die to save her son.”

“So?” Remus raised his voice.

“Don’t you understand, Remus?” Albus pleaded. “The reason that Voldemort has failed in killing Harry three times thus far is because he is living with the Dursleys, it keeps Lily’s protection alive.”

“They hate Harry.” Remus stood “I won’t let them keep him anymore.”

“Remus, sit, I am offering you a solution.” Albus commanded. Remus snarled, but obeyed. “Harry should live with you, but he must spend a night at the Dursley’s every summer. Consider it a sort of overnight between Harry and Dudley.” Dumbledore said “This will keep the protection alive while still allowing you to have custody of Harry.”

“If that’s what it takes.” Remus relented, though his face contorted in disgust.

“Then let’s go discuss this with Harry and Sirius.”

* * *

Petunia answered the door to see two familiar faces, she didn’t know where she’d seen them before. One was a gaunt looking man with gorgeous hair that was far to long for Petunia’s taste. He had good bone structure and was undeniably handsome, but Petunia thought he looked a bit like a holocaust survivor. The other man looked like he’d gotten in a fight with some angry animal. His outward appearance was shabby and he had several cuts running along every bit of exposed skin. His hair seemed to be graying, she assumed he was older than his companion, but it was hard to say for certain. The darker man wore a biker jacket, a queen t shirt, skinny jeans, and a pair of combat boots. She sniffed at this attire but she had seen worse, with the type her nephew usually attracted. The other man looked more respectable, though that wasn’t a very high bar, and she still would never associate with him willingly. Yet, if one was to show up to her door in any attire, she supposed an old looking sweater and a pair of khakis with boat shoes wasn’t the worst that could happen.

“Hello Petunia” Said the man who looked like a biker “it’s been 14 years hasn’t it?”

She turned down the edges of her mouth in disgust. “Who are you?”

“Sirius Lupin” He stuck out a hand “I was the best man at your sister’s wedding. I would have visited sooner, but I’ve been in prison for the last 12 years. May we come in?”

“I’d rather you didn’t.” She said, grimacing as the memories of this man and his antiques flooded back. He had been worse than his friend, James Potter, as far as Petunia Dursley was concerned “get off my porch, Black.”

“Normally I would go away, but I’m here for my godson, so the only way to get me off your porch will be to invite me in, Evans” He countered.

“My last name is Dursley.” Petunia corrected.

“My last name is Lupin.” Sirius shot back.

“Poofs can’t marry.”

“And whose fault is that, certainly not the fault of any gay person.” Sirius folded his arms. “Now, are you going to let me in or are we going to stand out here all day for all the nosy suburban housewives to judge you for the company you keep.”

Sirius knew he had won as Petunia’s eyes widened. “Come in, but don’t touch anything.”

“Wouldn’t dream of putting my dirty pouf hands on anything of yours, Petunia.” Sirius joked.

“Who's the new mancandy, Black?” She said nodding to the scarred man after they sat down in the living room.

“I’m nothing if not loyal, Evans. This is the same man as last time.” Sirius sat down on the couch. “Where’s your husband?”

“Working, unlike you deadbeats.”

“Oh because you have a job.” Sirius countered.

“A housewife is a valid occupation.”

“Then we have the same job. Remus here is a professor.” Remus looked like he was going to argue then thought better of it.

“You can’t be a housewife if you’re not a wife.” She said plainly

“Oh what is this, the 1950s” Sirius exclaimed. “I have a house to fix up that hasn’t been occupied in 12 years and a fiance with a job, who I’m not allowed to marry. I’d consider that as valid as a housewife.”

“Why haven’t you been in that house for 12 years?”

“Remus had to move for work and I was in prison.” Sirius said, putting his arm around Remus’s shoulder. Remus again looked like he was going to argue before thinking better of it.

“What did you do.”

“I was framed for the death of your sister, two of my best friends, and 12 witnesses.” Petunia frose with a look of terror in her eyes as Sirius continued “Fortunately, in light of new evidence, I was dropped of all charges. I believe you’ll find that Peter Pettigrew, the man whose death I was framed for, is still alive and he’s the perpetrator.” Petunia still looked terrified, like she didn’t believe the man’s innocence."

“Why are you here.” She demanded in a shaky voice.

“Well, to thank you for taking care of my godson while I was incarcerated, and to discuss his future”

“You’re referring to Harry.” She said, relieved, Harry was something she was more than willing to give up.

“Indeed” Remus smiled, taking over “Harry, as you know, was placed in your care because of your relationship to Lily Potter, who cast a charm on Harry protecting him by his blood bond with her.”

“So I’ve been told.” She pursed her lips, irritated at the discussion of magic.

“Yes, well it is imperative that this bond remain strong, however Harry, Sirius and I would very much like to be the family we should have become after James and Lily died.” Remus continued “This presented a bit of a dilemma at first but Albus Dumbledore and I have found a solution we think will benefit all parties. We take him over the summer so long as he comes back here for one night a year.”

“HARRY POTTER” Petunia yelled with no warning, making both men flinch

“YEAH” Harry yelled back.

“PACK YOUR STUFF, WE’RE SENDING YOU AWAY.”

“Don’t you want to discuss this with your husband first.” Remus seemed appalled.

“The sooner we get him out the better.” Petunia says, “I could say the same about you.”

“Well, we’ll go help Harry pack” Sirius stood, leaving the room, too excited to care that Petunia seemed to hate the child.

“I swear to god if you’ve been neglecting or abusing that boy in any way, you’ll live to regret it.” Remus told her coldly.

“Who are you to be making threats?” Petunia demanded shrilly.

“A werewolf. We’ll call you next summer to set up the night,” Remus walked out of the room after Sirius.

Petunia sat in the chair in utter shock for several minutes. She heard a loud pop at the top of the stairs and Harry and Sirius walked out the front door, Harry in a motorcycle helmet. She wondered idly where the boy’s trunk was, but didn’t dare say anything, or even move until she heard the motorcycle pull away. She then searched the house for Remus Lupin, he hadn't left with Harry and Sirius, but he was nowhere to be found.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want all of you to know that this work is titled "Adventures of Dadfoot and Moomy" in my google docs


End file.
